


Date? Date. Date!

by ObsessionsOfMine



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Some Fluff, and i really like lucy's sass so it couldn't be avoided, listen i just had a lot of fun with this, lots of humor, there's some fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessionsOfMine/pseuds/ObsessionsOfMine
Summary: My gift for the Super Santa Femslash 2k17, under the prompt: "Kara and Lucy get kidnapped and have to fight their way out together."





	Date? Date. Date!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reachingforthestardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reachingforthestardust/gifts).



> Okay, so this was a ton of fun to write! Happy Holidays, SG femslash fandom! :))

 Okay, so getting kidnapped wasn’t what she had planned for the evening. Truthfully, she’d been thinking more along the lines of getting a workout, eating some dinner and then watching some mindless television show under a nice fluffy blanket. But then, Kara had called and asked her if they could go out for food, so they could catch up. And really, she couldn’t have said no even if she had wanted to, because Kara, whether or not she was aware of it, put this tiny flicker of hope and excitement in her voice when she wanted Lucy to agree to something, that Lucy found entirely irresistible.

 So they had gone to a nice little Italian place near Kara’s apartment, the one that had the lasagna she knew Kara loved. Sitting at a table for two, with a candle placed between them and Kara smiling at her from under her fake glasses, Lucy could’ve almost pretended they had been on a date. Looking back on it, she should’ve paid more attention to the slight tingle that had been running at the back of her neck and less to the twinkle of Kara’s blue eyes under the trembling light of the fire, but she supposed it couldn’t have been helped. Ever since she’d come to visit James, Lucy had found herself unable to stop thinking about Kara, with her sunny disposition, kind words and unwavering belief in the goodness of humanity.

 She’d gotten up to go to the ladies room and the tingle had gotten stronger, finally managing to get a hold of her attention. By then, however, it had been too late, she’d felt a piece of cloth being pressed against her nose and mouth, her nostrils burning as she the world had spun around her, swiftly giving place to complete darkness. The first thing she’d noticed after that, was the pounding headache that made her want to bury her head between her hands; the second was that she couldn’t bury her head between her hands, because someone had tied her to a chair.

 Apparently, she was in an unknown location, tied very securely to a chair and getting increasingly pissed off by the second. She looked around herself, squinting, trying to make something out in the near darkness around her. Lucy could swear she saw something move near her, but she could only make out a shapeless form; she tried focusing her sight, but it wasn’t until she heard a small familiar groan that it hit her. “Kara?” she whispered, doing her best to put some urgency in her voice, “Is that you?”.

 There was a bit more shuffling and Lucy held her breath, her heart beating strongly in her ears. “Yeah, it’s me,” she heard Kara’s voice whisper back to her, relief filling her senses as her brain assured her that Kara seemed to be fine. “my head hurts a little.” Kara said, and Lucy could hear the small grimace in her voice. Hurts. They definitely used Kryptonite, then. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. The use of Kara’s weakness indicated an enemy that knew of her identity, so they might be in a little more trouble than she had originally anticipated.

 “How’s your hearing?” she asked, testing the binds around her wrists. Rope, for sure, but still tied very snuggly, almost no give; she’d most definitely need some help getting out of this chair.

 “Not as good as it usually is,” Kara answered with a sigh. So, the powers were still out of commission, and they were going to have to find another way out of this situation “but they did forget to tie me up, so that’s something,” she heard Kara mutter “I guess they thought I’d be out for much longer,” okay, so not as much trouble. They knew about the Kryptonite, but were clearly not very experienced in its use.

 “Wanna help me with my hands?” Lucy said, lightly knocking them against the chair, to get Kara’s attention “I’m kinda tied up, right now,” she felt the need to add, trying for a little more lighthearted tone. With a quick “sure”, she felt Kara’s hands run over hers, looking for the rope around her wrists. Her fingers were quick and a little forceful, but Lucy could feel the knots coming undone around her flesh, so there was nothing to complain about.

 As soon as Kara was done, and before Lucy had the time to think of their next step, the lights went on all around them, so bright they had to close their eyes for a few seconds. It seemed like they were in an abandoned warehouse, God only knows where. The footsteps that made their way through the door echoed around the bare environment, bouncing from the walls and circulating all around them. There were ten men, Lucy counted in her head. Not a great number, but enough to make her careful, especially when three of them were heavily armed. She kept her hands behind her back and gave Kara a solid look, hoping she’d get the message.

 The small smile she got back lifted some of the weight from her shoulders. Kara was ready to go and she absolutely had her back; they’d be okay. When the men came closer and Lucy could see their uniforms, she felt herself filling with rage. Her father. Of course this had to be her father’s work. The men approached them with with a mixture of confidence and caution; they clearly had expected Kara to still be passed out, but were still aware that her powers were out. “Boys,” Lucy said, putting as much fake cheer as she could manage, in her voice, “how can we help you today?” she asked, not once looking away from their faces.

 The men quickly stiffened, looking very uncomfortable under her steady gaze, “Major Lane, we are sorry that you had to be put in this position, but General Lane demanded we take her in,” the tallest of them said, slightly nodding his head in Kara’s direction.

 Lucy nodded slowly, “Well,” she drawled out, her eyes quickly darting to Kara, “I think it might be in your best interest to let us go, though,” she said with as much firmness as she could muster. And she was very good, her years in the army had taught her exactly how to talk to people in a way that got them to pay attention to what she was saying. When they hesitated, she gave Kara a big smile and the smallest shrug she could manage, “oh well, I tried,” she said, before the both of them jumped up.

 They quickly went for the armed men, Kara taking on two of them as Lucy took care of the other one. She gripped his gun and used it as leverage to smash the stock against his face, knocking him down with some ease. As she was done with him, she moved on to the next man, using the weapon in her hands to lands hard blows against his abdomen and head. She didn’t need these guys dead, but she sure as hell couldn’t let them stay awake and risk getting caught now, could she?

 Her heart was hammering in her ears as she took on the next one, this time dropping the gun and using her knee to slam into his guts, making him double over in pain. Her fist flew to his face, followed closely by her foot hitting his side, knocking him down. Lucy looked around to find all of their captors on the floor, most of them groaning a little. She looked up at Kara to see her breathing heavily and looking a little proud of herself - even with most of her powers wiped out, she was still stronger and faster than most humans.

 “Next time I ask you out on a date,” Kara said, kicking on of the guns away from her, “we might want to keep your father out of it,” she looked up at Lucy with the tiniest smile, amusement twinkling in her eyes.

 Wait, that had been a date? She had been on a date with Kara Danvers and not even realized it? She had wanted it to be a date, sure, but there was no way she would’ve ever thought it could be real. She felt her mouth open and close a few times, before she heard herself say a long “Okay,” accompanied by a small puff of breath. Well, she supposed since Kara already thought of their dinner as a date, it couldn’t hurt to ask her out, “do you want to try that again? Uhm, you know, after we take out the guys outside this warehouse.”

 She watched as Kara positively beamed at her, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear, “Yeah. Yeah, that sounds great,” she said, with a small giggle, before sobering up a bit, “should we - uhm -” she pointed outside, indicating their way out. Lucy bent over, grabbing one of the weapons and smiled, throwing a little “oh yeah” her way, before they started walking to the doors of the warehouse, ready to face whatever was in their way. They had a date to get to afterall. 


End file.
